Olympus Charter
The following is the charter of Olympus. Section 1. Preamble: Olympus is a union of CyberNations rulers dedicated to the values of community, activity, cooperation, respect, growth, excellence, and honesty. We are not just an alliance, but every one of us is part of the family. Each of us will strive to uphold these values in our daily interactions with fellow Olympians as well as with all CyberNations players no matter their alliance affiliation. Each of us is obligated by our charter to uphold these core values and to strive for the protection and good of our community in all we do. Section 2. Olympianship: Nations are welcome to join our community. By applying, you are pledging to be active in the community and to uphold our values and laws. Applicants may not be engaged in any active wars at the time of their application and we cannot admit anyone who appears on another alliance’s ZI list. If a nation is accepted and we learn later that they are targeted by another alliance, they will be asked to change their AA immediately. Olympus has the following levels of membership. The duties and rights of each level as well as requirements for promotion are outlined in the Olympian Ennoblement System. Applicants: This is our time to get to know a little about new applicants. Applicants haven’t been approved for Olympian access yet, but are protected under our alliance banner. Applicants must be invited and sponsored by a member in good standing in order to gain admittance. Wards: This is the first level of active Olympus membership. More forum access is given to Wards than to Apprentices. Wards are encouraged to assist in various governmental offices and official events to find the areas of alliance service where their interests lie. Acolyte: This is the next level of active membership. Acolytes engage in community discussions and programs and help to guide new Applicants and Wards. Acolytes are encouraged to continue working in various governmental offices and on official events and they are eligible for Deputy Potentate positions. Templar: These are Olympians who have proven they are active, valuable members of the community and are ready to step into a leadership role in the alliance. Templars work on nation growth, guiding newer members, becoming military commanders in times of alliance wars, and monitoring and advising the alliance leadership. Templars are eligible to hold Deputy positions and may run for open Potentate offices. Titan: The Titans are alliance founders and as such will always maintain administrative access to all forums. They may offer assistance and advice as the alliance grows and can only be removed from this position by unanimous vote of the other Titans or resignation from the alliance and/or position. Titans may be added at any time, but must be in the top 5% of alliance seniority or are nominated by the Potentates. 75% of the sitting Titans must approve the nomination. Section 3. Government: Deputies: Deputies are Assistant Potentates. Any Acolyte or Templar is eligible to hold a Deputy position. Deputies will have different duties and responsibilities depending on the job to which they are appointed. Adjutant: Like Deputies an Adjutant is an assistant to the Potentates but given greater amount of responsibilities and privileges. Any Templar is eligible to be considered for Adjutant by application during official election. There can only be one of these per term and he/she will be expected to assist any/all Potentates in their daily task and may casts the tie-breaking vote when necessary. Potentates: Potentates are the elected leadership tasked with specific duties in the alliance. Only Templars are eligible to hold these positions. Potentates will be appointed until the alliance reaches a size of 30 Olympians. At that time the Titans will schedule elections based on the needs of the alliance. Potentates will vote on all treaties and alliance laws. Votes will take place for a three-day period unless approved by a majority earlier. Voting on treaties will be by open ballot with Potentates posting Aye or Nay in the thread. PoFA and the Titans will sign treaties. The Titans and all Potentates will sign internal laws. The Potentates and/or Titans can also grant exceptions to member requirements though a majority vote. Minimum Potentate structure: *Potentate of Foreign Affairs has oversight on all external matters including determining the alliances we need to treaty and presenting any Foreign Affairs issues to the Council of Potentates. *Potentate of Internal Affairs is responsible for management of member tracking, forum maintenance including controlling additional forum perks, and special projects and events determined by the Council of Potentates. *Potentate of Defense manages our military arm, organizes readiness drills and monitors our alliance defense systems *Potentate of Treasury manages all alliance aid and tech deals and assists nations in securing emergency trade agreements Note that there is not a Potentate in charge of recruitment, of training or of trades. Those functions belong to every member of the alliance. Council of Potentates Responsibilities: *Declare war, peace or surrender on behalf of the alliance. *Negotiate peace terms on behalf of the alliance *Create announcements on the public CN boards on behalf of the alliance. *Give governmental orders to banking nations Titans’ responsibilities: *Sign treaties on behalf of the alliance once the vote passes the Council of Potentates *Appoint and retire Templars and Potentates in the event of resignations or removals. *Assume the duties of a Potentate who has resigned or been removed until the next scheduled election. *Promote, demote and expel Olympians *Act as the High Court in cases of violations of the member’s code of conduct *Restrict specific public areas from posting or restrict specific Olympians from posting at public areas *Give governmental orders overriding those from the Council of Potentates during times of war if deemed appropriate for the alliance. *Change or add charter amendments for special situations *Authorize or order nuclear strikes in offensive wars. *Adjust the number of Potentates based on alliance needs, but never reducing the size to less than four Potentates. *Council of Titans may act in the absence of the Council of Potentates on alliance matters, and may overturn Council of Potentates decisions including treaties with a 3/4 vote. Section 4. Amendment procedures: *Amendments must be presented, and seconded by a member in good standing. *Seconded amendments will be reviewed by the Titans court, which may deny the amendment based on spirit or law of the charter. *Ratification vote will be open to all Acolytes and above, and to pass must be approved by 75% of the voting membership. Addendum Bill of Rights Olympian Rights and Responsibilities: # Remain in communication with leadership and membership via in game, forums, irc or other means. If your forum presence will be affected by RL circumstances report such to a Potentate, Regent, or Titan so that it doesn’t affect your forum access. # Move your nation to the purple sphere to help facilitate trades, and perform elections of our color senator. Senate votes will be announced by the Regent per any treaties we may have. Those with an alliance seniority date of January 1, 2009 have the option of remaining on aqua or moving to purple. # Abide by our Rules of Engagement. # NOT send foreign aid to enemies of Olympus or those of our allies during times of war. This includes tech deals, and trade payments. # Support our alliance and allies as directed by the Regent and/or Potentates during times of war in any way possible. This includes but is not limited to Financial support, Battle support, or Diplomatic support as directed. # Any member receiving aid from another member of Olympus must remain in the alliance for a period of 45 days or repay double the amount to the alliance as directed by the Potentate of Treasury. # Abide to the spirit and the written word of the charter and hold those elected to the same. # NOT have multiple CN accounts or forum accounts. # Contribute to alliance growth through official Olympus banking, technology and trade programs. As a member of Olympus, you have the right to: # Be protected from tech raids or acts of aggression against your nation. Any attacks that result from false documentation however are not the responsibility of Olympus. # Trade with whomever you want, even during times of war # Freedom of speech in our members’ areas providing your posts do not infringe on the spirit of our charter. # Manage your nation outside of those restrictions placed in the charter and RoE. However Olympus reserves the right to give preferential aid to those following our prescribed guidelines. # To laugh, have fun and be a part of a family here. To grow your nation with those of like minds, and to ask for and to offer assistance as outlined in the spirit of our charter. # Disagree with elected or appointed officials and may question them about their actions as long as it is done respectfully and within the spirit of our charter. Category:Olympus Category:Alliance charters